


与他／con él

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Football RPF, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: Did they meet on a plane and fuck each other?Yes.Is this shit a GENERAL rated fan ficiton?Yes.i know is sooo awkward to put chinese fictions here but there were soooo few torrilla works and i am desperate so...if anyone abroad wants to read this plz just use google translator





	与他／con él

 

 

　　“喂，”他叫住我，“Fernando。”

　　一切开始地如此自然，就像随便一对旧友久别重逢似的。但事情又是那么地跳脱现实，他说出的每一个西班牙语单词，他的脚步，奥兰多城的阳光，我手里的菜单，都让我头痛欲裂。

　　“是我。”他走过来，摘下墨镜。

　　——仅仅是最微小的一个动作都显得陌生。

　　“真没想到。”我瞪着他。我不知道我是否如愿挤出了微笑，因为他看起来手足无措。

　　“我没想到你会在这里。”他小声说，“我是说，我没想到你会一个人在这种地方吃饭。”

　　“听人推荐的而已。”

　　他耸耸肩：“听说这家餐厅很有名。这里的tapas确实不错，我每次途经奥兰多都会来尝尝。”

　　——仅仅是最率性的一个发音都显得熟悉。

　　他看起来是这里的贵客了，他甚至还没有招手，一位服务生就走过来，为他指了指窗边最僻静的座位。

　　他无奈地笑了笑，请求我起身跟随。

　　——仅仅是无关紧要的一个表情都勾起回忆。

　　这就是他。人们问我对阵曼联时踢飞一个空门是什么感受，我说我无所谓；因为他们不知道我曾经和David Villa对上过多少次眼神，因为他们不知道我在美利坚的黑夜里到底呼喊过谁的名字。

 

　　餐巾折成优雅的扇形。

　　吊灯散发着幽黄的灯光。

　　他最喜欢的那种白葡萄酒香气扑鼻，独特的棕色杯子里马黛茶显露出奇怪的紫色；我看得忘记嘱咐店员，于是兑了太多朗姆酒的莫吉托有种淡淡的苦味。我试图直视他的眼睛，但昏暗灯光里手表的反光总忍不住吸引我的注意。

　　他还是喜欢戴劳力士的手表，黑色或金色的表盘让人眼花缭乱，完全失去了检查时间的原本功效。我那时难免质疑他的品味。现在我才知道，一块手表都能引发记忆与怀念。

　　我们很快就无话可说了。最后我只好转移话题说，你很久没来马德里了。

　　“确实有很久了，”他点点头，“上一次去马德里是2017年八月二十七日。”

　　看到一位老迈的球员如此认真地铭记着自己最后一次被国家队征召的日子，一般人可能会感到痛心；但我心里竟然无言地涌出了欢欣之情。或许是我太理解他了，或许是我欣慰于他的一成不变∶他总是兢兢业业地记着上次回拉斯罗萨斯报道的日子。其实，对我们这样的人来说，挥手告别的日子无足轻重，因为我们创造过的其他东西光芒太强，掩盖了离开的起因经过结果。

　　就像这样。我现在打开电视机，还能在世界杯片头里看见22岁的我模仿基科的庆祝动作。我早就不踢世界杯了，现在可以说连看也不看。但我的确知道，只要还有一届世界杯，我那个动作就会再被剪切出来播放无数次。

　　我不知道命运是否本该如此。

　　我告诉他，他在国家队的事，被Sual一桩一桩地复述给了我，其热情绝对赶超他对别人讲起Torres时的崇拜。他显得很高兴，又有些无奈，说那个男孩儿在听说他受伤时比他自己还伤心，他在马德里竞技时就是那样，等等等等。

　　“——你哭了吗？我从来没有问过你，在你最后一次站在西班牙的草坪上，期待着下一场比赛，第二天却拉伤了腿的那天晚上你哭了吗？”

　　“对你来说，这不是一个必须知道答案的问题，对吗？”

　　“或许吧。”

　　“好吧。那么，也许你还记得2008年6月28日晚上发生了什么。”

　　“我终生难忘，David。别忘了你是在说十几年来我唯一一次彻夜难眠的经历。”

　　“是的，就像那个维也纳的夜晚一样。只是这一次，再也没有人陪着我哭了。”

 

　　我抬起头。维也纳的星空还倒影在他的眼睛里，这一次他言重了。

 

　　“你呢？看到昔日的同僚都被叫回了马德里，你这个马德里人却被遗忘了，感觉一定很难受吧？”

　　“那倒没有。但我确实哭了，David。后来Sual说话的时候语气那么夸张，我几乎又哭了一次。”

 

　　“不说这些了。你是怎么来奥兰多的？” 他眼睛里有一丝笑意，“坐飞机来的？”

　　“不然呢？”我正想反驳，却忽然意识到他话语中的调侃之意。结果我脸上的雀斑因为血液上涌而红得格外明显，而他的笑容终于也支撑不住，变成了无奈夹杂着纵容的浅笑。

　　关于他的这副笑容，我上一次看见，是在从西班牙飞往美国的飞机上。

　　我不擅长讲故事，所以我现在要开始说一个足够不真实、然而却冗长无聊的故事了。那是在2009年联合会杯的旅途上，你们都知道我输了，对吧？但没人知道这次失利把我置于了怎样尴尬的一种境地。我们不曾再以那样的方式交流。我们不曾成为工作之外的朋友。我们甚至不曾在饭桌上并肩而坐。

　　但我要是看他一眼，我会知道他和我之间的距离比别人更近。这就是为什么数年未见，我们虽然不会坐在一对平行线上，却会面对面在垂直线的交点上坐下。

　　我该怎么说呢？无论怎么说我都处于恶人的角色。我从来不肯承认我喜爱他。我甚至不愿意相信他比我更优秀，或者更迷人。但他的确有那种魅力，你得把他带到更衣室里或床上才能发现。我是那种对自己的外貌很自信的人。但他让我自我否定。我是那种对自己的职业精神和道德准则态度严苛的人，但他让我自我怀疑。这样的情况在我最初见到他时就发生了，在我还不会说英语的时候。但我情感状况稳定。他戴着戒指。

　　然后就到了联合会杯开始之前的这天晚上。我未婚妻怀孕了。我喝醉了。我们乘坐的是阿联酋航空公司带卧铺和吧台的飞机。我孤身一人，拖着一个装满了奢侈品的箱子。他从瓦伦西亚来，在马德里转机，我不知道那天Pepe或者Xabi为什么不在。

　　我把他堵在了我的座位——实际上应该说是房间——里，我们当时面对面坐在一起打扑克牌。我不知道我为什么会答应他。我猜他平时总是和别人一起打牌，但那天没有别人在。

　　自然，我总是输。实际上，后来我的零钱都输光了。然后我终于赢了，他说我可以答应你的一个条件。你想做什么都可以。

　　一件不该发生的事情发生有很多动机和借口，那天晚上，决定性因素是我吻他时他露出的那种微笑。

　　后来我最亲近的朋友问我在云端缠绵悱恻的感觉怎样，我说如果是同那个人一起的话，我更愿意在卧室里安静地相互依偎，共享整整一夜的时光。

　　后来的后来我听说他要移民到纽约，我们当时一起在萨尔瓦多训练——但我问都没问，也未曾告诉他或许几个月以后我就会重返他刚刚离开的球场；我知道他不想见我。

　　从胃里飞出蝴蝶的怦然心动我从未感受过。但我看着他，我至今还能感受到耻骨肌群的隐隐抽动。爱情有时候就是这么开始的，你知道吧？我猜每个人一生中都会有至少一场纯粹从生殖器官开始的爱情。

　　但问题是有些人的欲望还没熄灭，温情就冷却了。另外一些人，比如我，早已把欲念遗失在了岁月里，却把心脏安放在了这样一段无疾而终的往事里。

 

　　我胸腔里的某支动脉血管跳动了几下。

　　我的手机振动了几下。我站起身来应付电话。等我按下挂断键的时候，我发现他也站了起来。

　　“或许我该走了。”他犹豫着说。从他的表情和语气里我看出我们刚刚在想同一件事。

　　“不，”我拉住他的胳膊，“别走。”

　　David抬起头看着我。我该刮胡子了——他看我的眼神让我意识到，我脸上有胡茬了，或者说，我不再是以前的那个Fernando Torres了。也许是胡子的关系吧，也许是别的什么原因。我盯着他的脸。我觉得他也应该去一趟造型师那里了。

　　说实在的，我已经过了热衷于浪漫的年纪了；在这样一个情景下，我想到的却是胡子。但我的确记得怎么创造浪漫。我低下头，然后略微扬起下颌，把脸凑到他面前。

　　“别这样，Fer，”他的手放在我肩上，对于一个三十六岁的男人来说小得过分了：“我已经老了。”

　　“我知道，但你靠近我的时候，我还是能感觉到年轻时的一切。”

 

　　我吻了他。

 

　　我不是他们说的那种有文艺范儿的人，从来都不是，但此时此刻我的确想起了《爱乐之城》结尾的片段，时光逆流，桌椅移位，男女主角悬浮在空中，画面是梦幻的蓝色。我是在自己家的影院里看的这部电影，那会儿奥拉莉娅和诺拉在我旁边哭得声嘶力竭，而我却想起来和自己有关的一些事情。

　　我想到如果有些事没有发生，而另一些事发生了该有多好。我想到在2014年萨尔瓦多没有一个西班牙人落泪，当我们回国时马德里张灯结彩像在迎接英雄；我想到在日本的冬天如果没有响起异国的话语和救护车的鸣笛，我们躲在乌克兰方形的十字架底下偷偷接吻；我想到数十年后我们都老去了，或许有一天其中一个会鼓起勇气漫不经心地公开这一切，就像达利在六十年代突然开始毫无顾忌地吹捧洛尔迦那样……

　　我甚至想到了一些更早的事。如果我21岁见到他时他手上没有那枚银光闪闪的结婚戒指，如果我17岁时那个金发女孩的微笑没有让我忘却一切，如果我们早就能在国家队梯队或者西乙联赛相遇……

　　不。没有如果。我转头看向奥拉莉娅，然后吻了她，像一般情侣看这部音乐剧时会做的那样。我们彼此相爱，我们相处得很好，我没什么可抱怨的。

　　时间回到现在。

　　我正在吻另一个人。一个男人。奇怪的是我的大脑既非一片空白，也非五光十色——刹那间我真的忘却了三十四年以来的人生，只是蓦地闻见他面孔上的味道，那是他二十七岁时最喜欢用的香水的前调。然后他松开我肩膀上的手，我转身尴尬地笑笑，窗外的声音大了起来，刚刚归位的理智任凭愧疚和罪恶感把我淹没。隔着桌子上的白瓷餐盘我仍然紧紧攥着他的手指，手掌和他带着结婚戒指的那只手相互交叠；但任何逾越理智的辞藻都没有再在餐桌上空出现过。在服务生出现的时候，我们假装正经地相互拥抱致意。在终于没有他人视线的时候，我们互相递过一个嘲讽的眼神，然后哈哈大笑。一刻钟后我们各自走出餐馆，在十字路口处分道扬镳。

　　故事到这里就应该结束了，一个悲伤的故事，如你所见。但我应该加一句：我并不需要一个假想的现实来安慰自己，我拥有的已经足够了。只要有那短短的一瞬间就够了。另一部（也是我女儿和妻子的最爱）爱情电影里说过，“谢谢你在有限的日子里给了我永恒”。

　　那是真的。

　　那当然是真的，假如你爱上过一个人的话，短短的一瞬怎么足够？可短短的一瞬间又怎么不够？

ｆｉｎ


End file.
